Recently in digital cameras, a zoom lens that includes wide angle areas, which can photograph wider ranges, are being used. For example, a zoom lens comprised of a first lens group having negative refractive power, a second lens group having positive refractive power, and a third lens group having positive refractive power, which are disposed in order from an object, has been proposed (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-065514).